Baby Blues: 225-206 Credits (2000)
Starring Mike O'Malley Julia Sweeney Joel Murray Kath Soucie Abrabella Field Diedrich Bader Nicole Sullivan Based on the Comic Strip by Rick Kirkman & Jerry Scott Developed by Jeff Martin Pete Ocko Executive Producers Jeff Martin & Pete Ocko Rick Kirman & Jerry Scott Producer Claudia Katz Produced by Karen K. Miller Supervising Director Susie Dietter Story by Jeff Martin & Peter Ocko Leonardo Dick Jill Soloway Teleplay by Jeff Martin & Peter Ocko Directed by Ron Hughart Chris Sauve Guest Starring E.G. Daily Alice Hirson Phil LaMarr Executive Story Editors Leonard Dick Jill Soloway Creative Design Consultant Rick Kirkman "It's All Been Done" Performed by Barenaked Ladies Music by Ben Decter Executive in Charge of Production Barbara Miller, C.S.A. Casting by Pamela Basker Edited by Leo Papin Dialogue Editor Brian Mars Music Editor Barry Moran Sound Effects Editors Paul Diller David Werntz Ken Young Re-Recording Mixers Neil Brody Joe Citarella Sound Supervisor Robert Redpath Pre-Production Engineer Gordon Suffield Pre-Production Dialogue Editor Elliot Anders Pre-Production Sound by Screen Music Studios Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Facilities Post Production Services by Laser Pacific Main Title Design by Renegade Animation Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Animation Produced by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Production Manager Tony Garcia Digital Production Manager Geraldine Symon Storyboard Artists Orlando Baeza John Mathot Character Design Peter Gomez Background Design Edgar Duncan Zeke Johnson Debbie Silver Jeff Mertz Prop Design Zeke Johnson D.J. Kang Jeff Mertz Timer Ron Zorman Clean-Up Peter Maivia Carlos Mendez Lip Sync Kent Holaday Digital Camera and Composite Gabriel Calderon Dan Larsen Keun Hicks Beth S. Morris Chad Katona Steve Kellner Color Supervisor Bari Kumar Color Key Sandra Lee Rachel Stratton Tim Brock Digital BG Painters Lisa Marriott Sandra Lee James Peters Animation Checker Neil Viker Animatic Editor Damon P. Yoches Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Track Readers Lee Harting Kurtis Kunsak Production Accountant James H. Goldin Overseas Liaison HyeJoon Yun System Administrative Assistant Dave Hogan Assistant to Producer Elise Raucci Design Production Assistants Jefferson Brassfield Abbie Tew Digital Production Assistants Cynthia Phillips Clara Ross Production Assistants Mike Gurau Sang Am Lee Yori Mochizuki Brad Mullen Overseas Production Company Rough Draft Korea The Characters and Events depicted in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, or to any actual events, firms, and institutions or other entities, is coincidental and uninentional.. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and It's Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. This Motion Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E. Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. 225-206 ©2000 Warner Bros. Television All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication United States of America Warner Bros. Television Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Split the Difference Productions Warner Bros. Television - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Split the Difference Productions Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network